Best Friends?
by Halfbloodprincess1212
Summary: Fred has a best friend named Amelia Smith, who is also in Gryffindor. In the fifth year of the Weasley Twin's school career, feelings emerge that weren't there before. They are not sure where they will lead, but it either could become awkward or wonderful.


Running down the stairs, I knew I was going to be late for Potions, but it wasn't the teacher I feared most. I feared what my best friend was going to do about my tardiness. He most likely would hold it over my head or even… I gasped as I skidded to a stop. He was going to prank my cauldron! That thought made my feet run faster than before.

I rounded the hall and paused at the door to slow down my breathing. I took a step inside the classroom and slid into the first available seat. Which would be next to my best friend, Fred Weasley.

_The hat barely touched my head before announcing GRYFFINDOR! I jumped up from the stool excited to see who was in my house. I saw a pair of red headed twins sitting in the middle of the row. They had gone before me and were both placed in the same house as me. I smiled, they had seemed nice on the train, mischievous, but really nice. I sat down across from them and turned to listen to the rest of the kids get placed in their houses. _

_"Hey!" _

_I turned to see one of the twins stick out his hand. I took it quickly, "Hello."_

_He smiled, "I am Fred and this is my uglier half, George."_

_George smiled and shook my hand. "What's your name?" He inquired. I smiled back, "My name is Amelia Smith!" _

_"Nice to meet you." They replied in unison. _

_Fred leaned across the table for a second, "So, what do you feel about pranks?" _

_"Pranks?" I thought for a moment, "When do we start?" _

_Fred and George glanced at one another. "Didn't expect that reply did you Fred?" _

_"Not exactly George. Should we let her join our secret club?" Fred eyed me suspiciously, with a slight smile forming on his face._

_"She seems trustworthy enough...but does she have the stuff?" George mirrored his brother's staring._

_I tossed my hair back, "Let's just see if you can keep up." I sent a spell I had learned under the table to Fred and George's shoes. The laces bound together so that when they stood up they would fall over in a pile. A few minutes later, that's exactly what happened. _

I smiled at the memory, but it went away in a flash when I heard a laugh. "Running a little late today?" He snickered under his breath.

I glared at him, but then smirked, knowing he would take the bait on this one. "I actually was snogging some hot guy and lost track of time."

Fred frown and wouldn't look back at me. I felt confused, he normally would joke about how good the guy was or if he was even a real wizard. This time was different-it felt different. He definitely was annoyed, I could tell he was when his eyebrows scrunched up with a slight frown. "Fred?"

He shook his head, Fred pointed towards the professor, who seemed to not notice that I had made it late to class. At least that was a relief. "Fred, he hasn't noticed me, so…"

"Shh." He hissed.

I wanted to hit my head on the table. He made it awkward and that wasn't like him. I began to chop my ingredients as instructed on the board. The potion was over healing boils, it was easier than the ones before. I had to make sure I wasn't careless with my chopping and with the instructions. This potion must be a test to see how accurate we could be. As I chopped, stirred, and sent a spell to complete it, I had forgotten all about Fred's random behavior. That was until Professor Snape called the class to an end and we were to bring our potions in a vile for him to check. Fred immediately stood up and dropped it off without a second glance before leaving the room. Normally we walk back to the Great Hall together, but apparently he wasn't happy with me or something. I placed my own potion on Snape's desk and began to turn around when I heard my name being called. I froze in place, knowing I was going to be in a heap of trouble.

"Miss Smith, do be on time from now on." Snape was reading the labels of each vial as he spoke. "I am sorry. It won't happen again."

Snape nodded, "Of course it won't. 10 points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. I understood the points taken away, but the detention?

Snape sneered, "Maybe next time you won't be late. Also, tell Weasley he's to join you."

"Wait, why does Fred have to? He didn't do anything." I whispered. Snape didn't even bother to answer me. I stomped out of the classroom, now fearful of making Fred even more angry at me. At least this time I actually knew why he would be mad at me.

I wandered back to the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table, searching for the red haired twins. If I found one, I would normally find the other. I quickly found them abmist a food fight. I smirked, I was one of the few people to know which twin was which and I was proud of the fact. I sat in front of them and flicked a few crumbles to each of their freckled faces. It caused the twins to freeze and turn to me at the same time. "Hello boys."

Fred frown where as George's face lite up, "Hey Amelia!" Fred turned away, but was stopped by George. "Where are you going? We just got attacked! We have to retaliate."

"No we don't. I have to go…"

Fred got up, but I couldn't let him go. "Fred, wait."

He paused, but George spoke up, "What is going on here? When do you two fight?"

I glanced at George, "He's mad at me for something I don't know that I did." I turned to Fred, "Please tell me what I did so I can fix it."

"It's nothing." Fred mumbled. "Have fun with the others.."

A light bulb went off as I shot up from my bench, "YOU ARE MAD AT ME BECAUSE I JOKED ABOUT SNOGGING SOMEONE!" Not even caring about the looks and stares given by not just our house, but by others.

Fred blushed bright red, trying not to make eye contact with anyone at the table, "No.." Which meant yes. I shook my head and laughed, "Freddie, I am not snogging anyone. I haven't in a long time honestly… I think I am due for a good one.. You know I joke around with you all the time and I say stupid shit. And…"

Fred laughed, "Okay you can stop now."

"Are we okay?" I hoped me being embarrassed wasn't something he would hang onto. Fred smirked, "Yes. Want to go with me to the library?"

I smiled, "Yes, that would be great." i blushed. George's eyes went between me and Fred during that whole interlude. What was he thinking?

George laughed and I swore he said, "They won't last a week."

Fred and I walked to the library in comfortable silence. It made me think of the time we first went to the library together in second year. I had begged the twins for over a year to come with me to the library, but they insisted that they didn't need to go. I finally got Fred to go with me there when I said I just didn't want to go alone. He relented and thus began our daily journey to the library together. For me, it was some of the happiest times at Hogwarts.

When we reached it, he opened the door for me and I walked straight towards our usual table. Fred sat across from me and we continued the silence for another few minutes.

"Amelia?" He whispered so that Madam Pince wouldn't shout at him. He continued, "So you haven't been properly kissed lately?"

I choked on my word. "What?"

He laughed, "That's what you said."

"Yeah, but why are you bringing this up?" I blushed, not sure where this was actually going. Fred blushed, "I was just thinking that if you are due, then I could...help you out."

I was in shock, did he really mean it? Wouldn't that cross our friendship line? Why was I actually considering this?

All thoughts stopped when I heard Fred's cackle. "I can't believe you fell for it!" He snickered and a snort came out. I glared. "I didn't! I was figuring out a way to turn you down!"

He smirked, "Yeah right. Besides.." Fred leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I am an excellent kisser. You would be begging for more."

I shivered. I really wanted to know what it was like. Wait… WHAT!? I pushed him away nonetheless. "You are the worst Fredrick."

"I am the best. Just ask my latest conquests." His ego needed to be cut down a few pegs. "I did and they said it wasn't worth my time."

He faltered for a second before his smirk was still plastered on his face. "Amelia, I didn't know you were asking about me. You must really want to snog me."

"As if! You would be dying for a kiss from me. Actually," I leaned forward and gently caressed his hand, "if you did kiss me, you would obsess about it for weeks… until you came crawling back for another." This time it was I that smirked.

Fred leaned in as if he wanted to test fate. I whispered against his ear, "And trust me...if you came back for another, I doubt it would be just for a mere kiss."

I gently nibbled on his ear before returning to a normal sitting position. Fred just stared at me, while I went back to reading my book.

"Damn."

I glanced up to see Fred saluting me. "I have been bested."

"Glad you learned your lesson." I winked, causing a chuckle to come from his lips. Fred's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Today...tomorrow maybe not."

"Whatever!" I shoved his shoulder without a second thought.

Fred laughed, "Well, as much fun as this has been, I do need to go meet up with Georgie."

"Aw, just when I thought we were going to go get in a quick snog against the stacks in the forbidden section." I gesture towards the back of the library. Fred stutters, "Um...I mean…"

"I am kidding Fred! Good grief, you're easy." I smirk.

Fred mumbled as he stomped off towards the front door to meet his twin. I smiled, I loved to mess with him. It was rare that I ever had the upper hand, so that made today a great day indeed. The only thing that seemed to confuse me was how disappointed I was, but why? It wasn't like I thought we were actually going to do anything? Right?

It had been a few days later since the library and Fred was doing everything in his power to "win" this flirt war he started. I never would admit that he affected me in that way, but of course he did. Sometimes I wish I hadn't been placed as just a best friend, but it was to late now. I would just have to accept the role of the girl best friend and move on. I had been thinking about Fred and this war we had been inflicting upon one another when I came back to the common room late one night and found Fred sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hey Fred, why are you up so late?" I asked as I fell back against the couch next to him. He put his arm around me in his usual way and we just stared at the fire. Fred finally spoke up, "I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I understand that delima quite well." I shrugged. Fred's eyebrows shot up, "I know why I can't sleep, but why can't you?"

"My brain won't turn off lately." I rubbed my temples in a circular motion. "And I don't know how to turn it off." I admitted.

Fred smirked and leaned forward, causing me to be pushed against the side of the couch, "I know a few ways to turn it off."

I felt like I had blushed all the way down to my toes, but I refused to be bested. I mirrored his actions until we were nose to nose. "Oh yeah? And what are these ways you speak of?"

Fred's smoldering brown eyes turning a darker color than before. "I could show you, if you like."

"I am willing to try it your way." I whispered, feeling more tension that I had before. Fred's eyes widened quickly. "Really?"

His hand was drifting to my neck now, applying slight pressure leading my body closer to him. I bit my lip in excitement.

Fred's head dipped just a little, our lips a breath away. I just wanted to close the gap! I don't know where the game went from fun to real, but this was too good to pass up. I couldn't think straight. I wanted him.

His lips were soft and warm. He lightly moved on mine as if i was going to break into pieces. I returned the kiss and slid my hands up into his red hair. I pulled him closer, not wanting to break the kiss. If anything, I wanted more. I felt my body being lifted onto his awaiting lap. I gasped as I felt his desire pressing up against my inner thigh. I moaned as his lips found their way to my neck back to my lips. This kiss was rougher and more passionate than before. I was lost in this kiss.

Fred moaned my name in my hair after he let go of my lips. I grounded my body into his want, causing his moan to turn into a growl. "Sure you can handle more?" I whispered in his ear as I slowly licked his ear before nibbling at the end.

Fred bucked his hips, "Oh I think it's you who won't be able to handle what is next." Before I could ask what that was, he flipped me over to where he was now on top of me. I groaned as his hands snaked up my shirt in a torturously slow motion. Fred's fingers' feathered touch was driving me insane. I arched my back, wanting to give him more. He lifted my shirt up a little bit at a time to place a kiss on my stomach-leading towards my chest. I hooked my legs around his waist, not wanting him to stop anytime soon.

"Fred?"

We both froze. Coming down the stairs was his twin. Shit. We both broke apart and attempted to straighten out our clothes. I knew I was blushing before I even looked at Fred. Fred, however, was grinning like he won something. Oh wait… does that mean he thinks he won? Damn it!

"You didn't win." I mumbled. Fred smirked, "Hell yeah I did."

George made his appearance, "Fred, you can't wait here all-OH Hey Amelia!" He chuckled, "Seems like you found her." Fred blushed, "I will be right up George."

His brother left us to deal with this tension filled situation. "Amelia, let's be honest. That snog was amazing and I wouldn't mind doing that again." Fred leaned forward again and kissed my lips without thinking twice about it. I pulled him back, feeling the smile on his stupid face when I kissed him again. I had to admit, this was addictingly great. When we broke apart I whispered softly, "So...what are you saying?"


End file.
